


Tricked

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Multiple Partners, Nuns, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl can't believe she fell for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

Prowl wasn't sure how she ended up like this. The wolf-men hadn't been by at all yesterday, so she had gotten a bit worried and went to look for them. With anyone else, she wouldn't have been so concerned if it was merely a day, but considering they generally swarmed around her almost all the time each and every day, it was strange to not see any of them at all.

She had gone to their cave, knowing that it was probably best to start there. Surprisingly enough, she saw Long Haul and Scavenger outside. When she asked where they had been, they had told her the two of were preparing to go out hunting while the others had just said they wanted to wait for her to come by.

She should have realized by what that meant, but when the two had taken off, Prowl did the idiotic thing and slipped into the den.

Of course. Of course they would do this. Lure her out and far away from the village to them, thinking that she had a reason to worry. This had to have been Mixmaster's idea. Scrapper would never think to do this and Bonecrusher just wasn't that clever. It was beyond irritating.

Though she couldn't exactly think straight at the moment as she was pressed between two warm bodies, her ass and pussy stuffed with thick cocks while another filled her mouth.

Mixmaster had been the one to jump her first. He pulled her into the cave and quickly started stripping her, kissing her roughly when Bonecrusher and Scrapper suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started feeling her up roughly. Next thing she knew, she was lying on top of Scrapper, who had filled her pussy with his cock. Bonecrusher came behind her and had taken her anal entrance just as Mixmaster moved to her mouth to thrust his cock inside. All she could do was let herself to be fucked mercilessly, moaning hard around the cock filling her throat.

"Fuck, Mistress...!" Bonecrusher panted, slamming hard into her ass. "You're so fucking tight!"

"Her mouth feels amazing," Mixmaster hissed, fingers gripping her hair tightly. "So warm... You're getting really good at sucking me off, Mistress."

Even though the pleasure was insane, she still had enough mental strength to look up at his glare. How she looked at the moment, she had no idea, but she must have not have been very threatening since he just smiled.

At least Scrapper could be her voice when she couldn't use her own. "Knock it off, you two," he said, bucking up into Prowl's trembling cunt. She had already cum twice before this, so she was slippery and gushing out fluids onto his crotch. "She deserves more respect than that."

"Hey, we respect her plenty." Bonecrusher bit down into her neck, smirking when the poor nun's muscles tightened around his cock. "We're just praising her. She's making us feel great..."

"Yeah, she took to our teaching well, don't you think?"

Scrapper didn't reply, rolling his eyes and turned back his focus to fucking Prowl into another orgasm.

The nun was just holding back the urge to bite down onto Mixmaster's penis. Primus, did he have to be so vulgar? Yes, it did make her hot and bothered, but that didn't mean she appreciated it. Why were they always so filthy...? She swore, she was really going to rip into them once they were finished. If she had the mental strength to do so after all of this. This was only the first round. They weren't done by a long shot.

"Mistress..." Scrapper hissed out, his hands gripping her hips tighter. "I'm gonna cum soon."

"Me too, Mistress," Bonecrusher growled. "You're just too much..."

"I'm gonna fill your mouth up," Mixmaster panted, hands twitching a bit. Damn it, it just felt way too good!

Prowl just closed her eyes when she felt their thrusting become more and more erratic. She knew this was going to be coming up soon anyway... She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching too, the need only getting worse and worse the harder the boys thrusted into her.

Mixmaster came first, causing her to shriek a bit when her mouth was suddenly filled. But she quickly swallowed it all down, not wanting to choke on it, only to scream again when Bonecrusher poured his seed into her ass, thrusting hard to empty it all out inside of her. She shook hard, her entire body heating up in intense pleasure. It was enough to make her orgasm as well, just in time with Scrapper who slammed the head of cock right against her cervix, flooding her womb with his cum.

They all pulled out of her and turned her over so that now she was lying on the floor. Poor Prowl could only pant hard, cum trickling out of her used holes and onto the ground. She could see the others were still excited, taking in the sight of her being used like this. Stupid bastards... At least they were giving her a few moments to collect herself.

Scrapper came over her first, rubbing her belly. "Do you want to go again, Mistress?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Even though she was still a little mad at them for tricking her, it felt good. A few more rounds wouldn't hurt.

She was still going to rip into them later when it was all over though.


End file.
